


I'm Awake

by arynwy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU s07x08, Gen, Spoilers, What-If, the idea is absurd but it wouldn't let me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynwy/pseuds/arynwy
Summary: S07x08 - After Regina confronts him about being "awake", Rumple has an epiphany that hardens his resolve to not actively get involved in this latest mess. He finally understands what Belle tried to tell him...





	I'm Awake

> _"I'm awake and so are you. You're always awake. And I'm sure you have a good reason to pretend you are not, but it's time to drop it…," Regina said, with a grimace as "Weaver" stared at her impassively, watching as she shifted impatiently behind her counter. "If you're keeping your cover because of the Guardian, it's the wrong move. Belle wouldn't want this."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Who's Belle?", he'd replied, before calmly walking out the door._

 

 

Rumple laughed inwardly as he left the bar. Regina was right in a way, even if she was completely wrong about what mattered. His refusing to join her had everything to do with the Guardian and Rumple was finally starting to understand the last bit of Belle's message to him before she died.

Belle was the sun that had to set, and they'd spent a lifetime together outside of time, actually living, so that he wouldn't spend all of their days looking for another solution. They'd done everything by hand, the mortal way - she'd got him to stop relying on the dagger. In the end, he'd become nothing but the custodian of the damned thing. It no longer ruled him – he didn't _need_ magic. And the only way that would continue is for him to stay out of the current situation.

He'd had Alice warn Henry that as the Author, he was an observer, that this wasn't his story, and that bad things happened when you got involved in a tale not your own. Of course the boy hadn't listened, and so here they all were. This was Regina, Henry's and WishRealm!Hook's tale now and Rumple only had one role to fulfill. Whether Regina knew it or not, their little standoff had just brought things into focus for him.

"Belle, I can be a bit slow, but I do get there," Rumple muttered, as he headed back to the station to remove a certain dagger from the evidence locker. He'd find a more secure location for the thing now that he understood his place in all of this. He'd also do what he could to slow the breaking of this latest curse until Henry was no longer in danger, but that would be all. He couldn't actively get involved and allow the dagger or the Dark One to come into play.

When this curse was undone, because they always were, he'd disappear into the real world, lead a normal life in the normal time stream. If he now understood things, that should break the dagger's hold. Belle really was brilliant. She'd told him that he'd find who he needed in the next realm he entered, so he'd gone as she'd directed, stayed, and let the curse take him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what he'd needed to know once he'd awakened.

Regina was absolutely right – Gothel, Drizella, and Tremaine were a concern. He was truly awake and he did have a job to do; just not the one she wanted. He finally understood what Belle had needed him to accept, that he was The Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple just looked so determined at the end of that scene before he walked out, and then I had this absurd thought that wouldn't go away, so I hope that writing it out will help. I know I'm twisting what was intended, but the show writers do it all the time, so why not?


End file.
